Denial
by Reiuko
Summary: She was just a teacher. Nothing special. Nothing at all. Sure he followed her, watched her from afar, scared away any male that tried to get too close, didn’t consider her annoying, and was almost polite to her but it was nothing. Nothing. At. All.


Ages: Kagome 20, rookie nin 21-22, and so on.

**Disclaimer**: this is fan-fiction, and as much as I would like to say I own something, I don't. So yeah, I own nothing. Nothing!

* * *

**Denial**

* * *

"Speaking/thinking inside flashback"  
_Thinking/small flashback/statement of time_  
'Actions/**actions**'

* * *

She was a teacher.

A simple ninja instructor at the academy and a regular Jounin he and the others occasionally went on missions with.

She wasn't anything special.

Nope. Nothing at all.

Sure he followed her, watched her from afar when he was sure she wasn't looking—_it wasn't stalking! He, Uchiha Sasuke doesn't stalk people, people stalk him!_—scared away any male he noticed that tried to get to close to her, didn't consider her annoying out of all the other woman he's encountered—_like Sakura, Ino, Tenten, even Hinata with her stuttering, the list goes on_—and was even what people would say 'polite' to her when she came into the vicinity.

But it was _absolutely_ nothing.

He is…just…curious about her is all.

Who wouldn't be?

The woman practically came out of nowhere. Appeared at the gates of Konoha five years ago with nothing but a name and the clothes on her back, unconscious and weak from something they still don't know about, but came to accept when they found her no threat—and actually, heaven sent when it came to what she could do—_heal and protect mostly but also fight_—though it was in a different way and style.

And she wasn't a real ninja per say, or even knew of ninja at all. Which was surprising and why he's curious in the first place—_there's no other reason!_—because what person even if they were a civilian, doesn't know about ninja?

Though that was fixed a few months after she appeared and she was informed on everything, to the point she was taught first hand, able to become a Jounin three years later, and slowly fit into Konoha like a regular citizen without any new or wary curiosity…

…except for him. But it's normal—_completely and utterly normal_—for someone to hold a curiosity about someone even a few years after everyone else!

There is no another reason.

Because he Uchiha Sasuke, has no time for anything else—it's just a small curiosity that when he finds what he's looking for, will fade and he can go back to detesting her like all the other females and his fangirls.

Simple plan.

It's the reason—_only reason_—why he follows her when he's sure she won't sense or see him. Daily. And without her knowing—_again it's not stalking!_—Just careful and unknown following in which the follow-e doesn't know that they are being shadowed by a follow-er.

It's also the only reason why he scares any other male that gets close to her. if another person—_males, only the males because unlike the girls they say a quick hello but then leave, but the guys can't take a hint and leave her alone_—and take up her time he'll never be able to figure out why he's curious about her and be stuck—_the girls can do it too actually, but when it comes to taking up her time, he finds it's not as annoying, so he leaves them alone_—it also doesn't seem as long so it's okay.

Which leaves him to now. Currently kneeling at least a good 30 feet away, stealthily watching—_not stalking, never stalking_—from his self-proclaimed post on a nearby store's roof, partly hidden behind a sign and keeping an eye on his 'target' currently walking down the middle of the road, a few bags in her hand as everyone else seemed to be on the sidelines, watching.

That's another thing about her that makes him curious. When she comes into a room, or is just simply walking down the road minding her own business, she just seems to command an interest in everyone around her.

He's noticed this since the first time he saw and started trailing her. It's nothing like a command of respect that most events like this are…or even a command of fear that makes the interest happen and her watched.

Its looks to be just that. An interest. For some reason, when she appears—everyone pauses for a moment and looks at her, it's nothing big like a silence, but it's an enough pause that you can notice it if you are watching carefully—_and he does, he's Sasuke Uchiha after all, nothing can pass his eyes without notice, especially her_—you can see people's eyes move from whatever they are doing to her form as she walks.

It's…like some kind of aura almost that gets the attention. And she doesn't even notice it. when the people momentarily pause, or are quick to address and move to speak to her, she smiles or waves back—apparently not even aware of what her presence—_her nice, caring, close to almost motherly persona_—does to everyone around her.

Plus, to make it worse—she's kind. Helpful. Most of the time anyway, till you get on her bad side. She's like some kind of weird mix of Hinata and Sakura…but without the stuttering, annoying clinginess, and overall loud violent anger. He's seen her temper personally and really while it is what some people could say frightful, it just leaves him amused—_nothing else!_—it's just quick amusement.

So his curiosity is permitted. It's allowed. He has good reason to be following—_trailing, watching, not stalking_—this female—

"Hey teme! Stalking Kagome-chan again huh?"

If he was anyone else, the sudden voice would have made him jump up, tense, wary, probably even shocked, but he wasn't. He's Sasuke Uchiha, and Uchiha's don't get easily shocked—_no they're always on tops of things, always aware_—so instead he only lightly fisted his hands, left eyebrow twitching at the dobe's remark and whirled around to face the grinning blond. "Dobe." He replied, to pause then quickly added. "I wasn't stalking anyone."

He doesn't need to say anything to reveal what he was doing. He doesn't need to prove his actions or anything, especially to the blond idiot—but he did it anyway so the dobe got through his mind that. He. Does. Not. _Stalk_. People.

Especially someone like Kagome! It's already been established anyway that it's called curiosity and he's only _watching her stealthily_.

But the grin that grew on the blonde's face told him, that sadly, Naruto was too stupid to get this through his thick skull—and so, his stupidity will continue to pollute the area and think whatever the hell idea he comes up with.

"Yeah, yeah teme." Naruto waved off the glare and walked forward from where he appeared in the center of the roof to come up next to him and stare down at the blue-black haired female now currently speaking with a fruit salesman. "It's okay. I already know about your crush on Kagome. You don't need to hide it."

Sasuke froze at Naruto's words. Crush. Naruto thinks he has a _crush_ on Kagome? That's… impossible. He doesn't have a crush on Kagome! He doesn't even_ like_ her!

He doesn't even get 'crushes' anyway. Crushes are for fangirls and—_disgusting and frightening_—fanboys that are desperate and stupid for something like 'love' claiming with all their hearts that they 'love' this person or that, that person loves them 'so much and will soon propose to them'.

He _doesn't _do that. Has _never_ done that. Will _never_ do that.

And, he plains on getting that through Naruto's thick skull before he tries anything. "I do not, have some kind of crush on Kagome!" he hissed.

"Sure you do." Spoke Naruto, off-handedly flicking a speck of dust off his shoulder, not even _listening_ to him. Then he turned to look at him with amusement clear in his blue eyes, grinning. "But don't worry; you're not the only one."

That made him pause. "…what?"

Naruto shrugged and nodded. "Yeah. You're not the only one that likes Kagome—." he quickly moved to protest but Naruto quickly held up a hand to stop him from speaking. "There's also Kiba…and Sai…"

Sasuke blinked. Sai? The art freak that eerily looks like him a small bit? He likes Kagome? How come he hasn't been aware of this? He's never had to scare them away before they got to close and started ruining his plan—_talking to and seeing Kagome when they shouldn't. They can't. Only he can_—since when did this happen?

"Oh…and after she saved him in our last mission…Neji has gotten a small liking to her as well…"

Neji too? Neji Hyuuga? What the _hell_?

"it's really Kagome's fault on that one though, I told her she didn't have to save him…and afterwards when he said his thanks they started talking…even though I told her she needs to stop being so nice…I mean seriously. She already has to deal with a large fanboy grouping…she's just making it bigger with how nice she is to everyone…"

Large fanboy-grouping? What? Why? Are all the people he has chased away apart of some kind of group following for Kagome? Since when?

"What are you talking about?" interrupted Sasuke. Naruto, who was rambling on about Kagome being too nice for her own good, stopped and stared.

"You mean you haven't noticed? Even with all the stalking of her you do?"

"I don't stalk her—!"

Naruto continued before he could finish. "Well, Kagome's gained some kind of small following. It's not as big as yours…but she has more than just a few guys liking her." Naruto looked annoyed at the prospect and scratched the side of his head. "But nee-chan is too naïve for that kind of thing to notice." Finished Naruto, using his nickname for Kagome while he was at it.

For some weird reason, as soon as she came—Kagome and Naruto clicked. Not in the romantic sense, but in the family bond kind of way. Within a year Naruto started calling her 'nee-chan' and Kagome the other way around. It was kind of annoying for him to hear Naruto refer to Kagome in such a close way, not because he was jealous—_no, not jealous. Him?_—but because it meant that as he's been following Kagome—he always ends up having to deal with his teammate more than he would like.

Especially because Naruto's probably the indirect cause for his curiosity—_not interest_—in Kagome. When she was released from the hospital she somehow ran into Naruto, and Naruto being the idiot he was and quick to make a new friend, he dragged the girl with her to their training session and the rest is history.

Naruto was beaming in pride now, cheeks lifted up into a large grin—he looked like he was boasting about himself, when for once, he wasn't. "Plus it's not hard to notice that Kagome's really pretty. And the fact that she's still considered new to the village, even after living here for five years."

That's true. Konoha is an old village. One that where most of their residents have been born and raised here. To some degree, you knew almost everyone in the village despite its size. And not many come to live here anymore so when Kagome appeared and stayed—she was the new person, 'gossip' if you will between the villagers. Each curious about the 'new young girl that appeared and is now living with them'.

Five years isn't long enough to dissipate that either. And while he hates—_not really_—to admit it. Kagome is pretty. With long black-blue hair, bright blue eyes, and kind face—_but it doesn't mean he likes her, he's just admitting the truth_—it truthfully can't be that surprising she's gathered a small following of admirers.

"But back to your crush teme. You should really say something before someone else does." Continued Naruto. "Cause you know if someone does, her being too nice, she'll probably agree and then if she ends up liking them you'll never have a chance."

"I do not have a crush on her!" Sasuke glared at the annoying blond, eyes narrowing and fists flexing in his attempt to not punch the blond. If he punches Naruto, then a commotion will be made and his cover blown. Not to mention Naruto will try to get him back, leading to a spar he's not in the mood for—_Kagome would probably see too and he doesn't want that most of all. _

He doesn't like Kagome. He's just curious about her.

Nothing else. Really.

Seriously.

It's…stupid to even keep on about it.

Naruto huffed at him then, looking as if he was tired with dealing with him, but that infuriating grin on his face would not go away. "Oh yeah? Well go ahead and look for yourself." Naruto pointed with an index finger to where Kagome was and despite his inner wishing not to listen, Sasuke did, and looked.

To freeze, then glare seeing some kind of cocky looking brown haired teenager, one that was a civilian, looking like a pathetic—_idiotic weakling_—practically saunter up to Kagome, his eyes bright with some kind of confidence that he was the best or going to win with a stupid grin on his face.

He wasn't even a ninja! And he looked to be only in his mid-teens!

Sasuke felt his teeth clench as something annoying clawed up in his chest, anger and something else. Annoyance? Cause it can't be anything else. He's not, can't be jealous—_no, never. It's a lie_—and fisted his hands. he was already angry about Naruto's comments—_they're lies, all of them_—but this punk appearing, thinking he's great or something, that he'll be able to successfully speak to Kagome—_he won't let it. Can't. Won't._—just made it boil over. So he narrowed his eyes and glared. If he thinks he'll even touch her, the punk is going to get it.

No one can, if they do they'll ruin his plan—_lie, lie, lie_—and then he'll be left having to deal with some snot nosed-brat for a few days, especially if Kagome befriends him. Can't let that happen.

So he glared, deeply.

The brat who was behind Kagome now, looking like he was about to clear his throat to get her attention—froze in response when the force of his glare hit his back.

And Sasuke felt a smirk of dark satisfaction appear when he saw the teenager shiver then look around wildly, face held up in fear till he looked up, saw him, and gaped wide eyed.

Sasuke felt his smirk deepen and just to scare the shit out of him so he knows—_knows to leave Kagome alone, not to come near her again, stay far away_—he allowed his Sharingan to activate and deepened his glare.

Like he wanted, the kid was scared shit-less.

His face paled, eyes went to wide he swore he could see the pupils of his eyes from where he was, partly shaded from the sign, but eyes still able to seen clearly. The kid sputtered for a few times, knowing exactly who he was before turning to the still oblivious Kagome, and pointed with a shaking hand, never breaking eye-contact.

And when he grinned darkly, the kid gave a yelp of fear, turned tail and ran from wherever the hell he came from, leaving Kagome, who only looked curiously from what she was doing to stare confused at the cloud of dust that appeared behind her, alone.

Sasuke couldn't stop smirking, proud of his once-again victory over the stupid people trying to get close to Kagome. Every time they see him they freeze before running off, and the good thing is, he knows they won't say anything, too scared to face him if they do.

He hasn't failed more than one time, and regretfully the one failed time is Naruto, who he decided wasn't a real threat to his plan so he just left the blond alone—with only the occasional bruise or so, maybe a broken bone for Sakura to heal…or two…sometimes more….

…he doesn't kill him at least.

Naruto's laughter cut into his thoughts and Sasuke turned to see the blond doubled over in laughter—and his dark eyes widened, knowing Naruto just set him up. And he fell for it. Damn blond.

"y-you keep telling yourself that teme!" Naruto paused to regain his breath and looked up at him. "But it's not that hard to see really, well, at least for me, because you know—I'm awesome and going to be hokage soon." The grin on his face became almost devious. "Besides, that right there shows it. And I what you do to all the other guys you catch trying to get to close. Personally I have to say while it's annoying you do it, at the same it, it helps me."

He straightened himself up. "I don't have to worry about some idiot trying to get Kagome. So I withhold the want to bash your head in like I do with the other guys."

"You act as if you're strong enough to even try." Retorted Sasuke. "And I don't like her—."

"Stop being in denial, you don't have to hide it. come on, I bet if you told her nothing bad will happen—if anything, she'll be flattered—." Naruto suddenly stopped speaking. A mischievous light appeared in his eyes suddenly and Sasuke could only watch, horrified as Naruto cuffed his hands around his mouth and started to yell. "Kagome! Hey, Kagome! There's something I want to tell you—mmph!"

With a speed he was partly known for, Sasuke had moved, placed a hand over Naruto's mouth and pulled the blond down with his other arm, so they both were lying on their backs on the roof, where Kagome wouldn't be able to see them, even if she looked. "shut-it Naruto" hissed Sasuke. "I will not have you ruining my cover!"

Naruto gave a few unintelligible mumbles before grabbing his one hand with both his own and pulling it away so he could speak—but the blond wasn't too happy at being pulled down, or interrupted. "What the fuck Sasuke? Just because you're in fucking denial about how you feel doesn't mean you can just knock me down!"

"Yes it does!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blond before pushing him away roughly and sitting back up slowly, eyes peeking out to see where Kagome was. The girl looked confused again and was looking around, obviously hearing her name, but after a few minutes, sighed, shrugged and went back to her shopping. "You don't go sprouting out shit like that out! Especially if it isn't true idiot!"

Naruto, who was rubbing his right shoulder from a rough hit when he was pushed away, looked up and glared. "Yeah!" he countered. "And it is true! You know it!" he grinned again. "But if you're so sore about me telling her out loud, then maybe I'll go tell her in _private_."

Before Sasuke could say or do anything to stop the stupid medaling blond that liked to mess with him, Naruto was up from his spot, jumped down from the roof and already heading towards a now walking away Kagome. "Kagome-nee!"

The black-haired Uchiha swore, knowing what Naruto was going to do and jumped down to immediately follow. "Damn it! Naruto! Get your ass back here!"

The blond only looked back at him. "Nope! It's not my fault you're in denial!" he then proceeded to stick his tongue out at him childishly and increase his speed, Sasuke following him with another curse.

When he catches up with Naruto, which will be soon, he _will kill _the blond for causing him trouble.

He _does not like_ Kagome. He doesn't _have a crush_ on Kagome. And he is_ not_ in denial!

There's nothing to be in denial for anyway!

He caught up to Naruto and quickly grabbed the fellow Jounin by the collar of his shirt and pulled back. In response, Naruto gave a sort of high voice squeaking sound before falling back, choking.

But Sasuke didn't care and only pulled the blond back more, aiming a punch towards the blonde's face, who seeing he was going to be hit, closes his eyes and tensed—.

"Um…guys…"

To stop his punch only a few inches away from a cringing Naruto. Who when noticing he wasn't about to be beaten into a pulp, opened and eye, then sighed.

"What…are you doing?"

Both froze at the female voice and turned to stare at the speaker, coming face to face with an amused looking Kagome, holding three bags of groceries and eyebrow raised.

The two men looked at one another, before Naruto took it as his chance—taking any chance actually to bug or annoy Sasuke—and put on his best whining and wounded puppy look. "Kagome-nee!" he whined, quickly getting away from Sasuke and moving to Kagome's side, gripping her arm gently. "Sasuke's being mean!"

Kagome's mouth quirked into an amused smile as she regarded Naruto then Sasuke. "Really?" she asked. Only to get a quick nod from Naruto.

"Yeah, all I wanted to do was tell you something too! But he wouldn't let me!"

Kagome's eyebrow, if possible went up higher and she looked from Naruto to Sasuke, before deciding that asking Sasuke would probably give her better answers than just 'so-an-so is being mean'.

Really, as much as she loves Naruto and he's her family—she can't believe how childish he can be sometimes. He's a year older than her too! "So, Sasuke-san." She started, looking to said Uchiha. "Would you mind telling me what is going on?" she paused to grin at him brightly, eyes twinkling lightly, finding amusement with this whole thing.

Seriously, right now it feels like she's almost talking to two kids who just got in a fight at the academy…it's weird but also slightly endearing at the same time.

Sasuke was silent for a few minutes, staring at her for reasons she can't identify and looking conflicted, leaving her blinking in confusion while Naruto besides her, starting chuckling.

She looked at the laughing Naruto. Did she just miss something? What's wrong? It can't be her right? Or maybe it is? _Did…I do something…why won't he answer me?_ they may not have the closest relationship, like she does with Naruto or even Sakura but while they are on missions together or even when they pass one another on the street time to time—which is quite often for some reason—they have always been polite and respectful to one another.

She'll say hello and he'll nod in response, being the type to not speak—reminds her of Sesshomaru that way sometimes—and it doesn't bother her, his silence.

Well, except this time. She feels like she's the cause for whatever is happening, despite not knowing why.

"Um…Sasuke-san is something—?"

Before she could finish Sasuke suddenly spoke, giving an 'hn' and turning away, hands deep in his pant's pockets and slouching slightly, face turned away from her. "Nothing. Idiot decided he wanted to do something stupid is all."

Ah, that explains it then. Naruto must have done something to Sasuke. A prank. To mess with him. When Kagome turned to stare at the gaping blond, who she thought looked shocked because he was found out (when really, it was because Sasuke was easily able to turn around the whole thing and pin it on him) she sighed, but gave the blond a stern and slightly angry look. "Naruto. Haven't I told you to stop doing pranks on everybody? Someday you're going to get somebody and they will be so mad at you, you'll really pay for it later."

"b-but Kagome!" Naruto stuttered, sensing the rising anger in Kagome and flailed his arms towards a now smirking Sasuke watching from the sidelines. "Really, Sasuke really wouldn't let me say anything!"

Kagome did not look convinced. "Okay, well you're here now. Tell me what it was."

Naruto wanted to do just that and was, if it wasn't for the sudden killing aura coming off of Sasuke, promising much more than death if he were to say something. He looked to the side to make sure and inwardly gulped seeing the dark glare on Sasuke's face that just said:

'_If you say anything, I will kill you.'_

_Say something now; get a good laugh and die later. _ Thought Naruto, weighing the possibilities. _See Sasuke completely embarrassed for a few minutes…but then never become hokage…_

He finally came to a decision and sighed, looking dejectedly back to Kagome and shaking his head. "Okay…I didn't have to say anything."

Kagome sighed again, readjusting the groceries in her hands. "Naruto…"

The girl quickly went into quick lecture mode at Naruto, telling him he shouldn't play pranks or lie, currently looking more like a mom scolding her child more than their current relationship of 'brother' and 'sister'.

And he watched this all go on with a smirk on his face. Glad Naruto got what was coming to him. Sure, he's still going to beat the dobe into the ground, but who says he can't let Naruto be tortured a bit beforehand?

Besides, watching Kagome scold him like a small child is fun.

With her blue eyes darkening to a deep blue as she talked and explained, hands moving to her hips and getting into a pose he's recognized as her 'serious pose'. The way her lips puckered and pouted when she listened to Naruto try to explain herself, and finally when she smiled softly and laughed, placing a gentle hand on a dejected Naruto's shoulder, trying to make him feel better so that he's not sad, but understands what he did was 'wrong' and 'shouldn't be done again'.

Sasuke wasn't aware of it then, but his lips lifted up in a small, soft smirk that was neither mocking nor dangerous—just soft. _She'd make a good mother—_

As soon as he recognized the thought, and that he was the one to think it—the Uchiha froze, eyes widening in horror at what he just thought…and the thoughts he was just thinking moments ago, realizing something just then at what his thoughts meant.

Fuck.

Sasuke quickly ran a hand through his hair then cast another look towards Kagome and her smile, eyes bright as she now joked with Naruto before catching his gaze and smiled at him, her attention focused completely on him at the moment.

He felt his breath catch.

Fucking hell.

"Well Sasuke-san? I and Naruto are going to go to Ichiraku for something to eat, you want to join us?"

Sasuke stared at Kagome. Her blue eyes, soft smile, hopeful expression before turning to Naruto, seeing the blond pouting at the fact Kagome invited him.

He turned his eyes back to Kagome and nodded, much to Naruto's much dislike who voiced a loud 'aw' but was quickly silenced by a small look from Kagome as she turned and walked passed, heading to the aforementioned ramen stand. Naruto followed soon after another tongue-sticking out action, but Sasuke ignored it and the blond, taking a few steps so he was walking next to Kagome.

He cast one last look to his side at the shorter girl, saw her turn her head to him and grin. He returned her grin with a small smirk, before facing back forward.

_Maybe he was in denial._

But he's not going to tell anyone that.

Because he wasn't.

* * *

**Reviews are loved, flames stared at, and advice appreciated!**


End file.
